This invention provides an article and an installation method to insure that the proper pitch is employed in piping systems for the transport of liquids, typically constructed from plastic formulated pipes, such as a polyvinylchloride (PVC) and used in homes, offices and other facilities, generally. Although potable water and waste water, are the most frequent substance transported other fluids such as natural gas and gasoline are transported from one location to another via complex networks of pipes. These networks of pipes typically include long, relatively straight lines that enter into and exit from enclosed spaces, with occasionally intersected branches, and that may additionally bend around various enclosure walls and support structures, making it difficult to maintain a decreasing elevation as the piping progresses over its intended route. One problem with the use of piping systems is to insure that the pitch is in the direction of the sink and away from the source to insure the proper rate of flow and that liquid does not stagnate or worse, have impeded flow because pipes are pitched in the wrong direction. Presently there does not exist any device that insures a fool-proof means to install piping, especially in a rapid production fashion, that guarantees that the piping system is pitched properly, can be installed properly by a relatively unskilled work-force and is virtually no more expensive than the product without such advantages. With the foregoing in mind, the present invention will be distinguished over the prior art in the description and application of new components, design criteria and utility to the field of the invention.